Talk:Living national longevity recordholders
Why won't the flags work, this is getting frustrating now! Richard Monkey (talk) 16:17, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :The main reason is that all the flags have to be "imported" to Gerontology Wikia. Otherwise, nothing will show up. I did so with many countries and territories yesterday, including Greenland, Åland, Liechtenstein, etc. Source: http://www.freeflagicons.com/list/ Step 1: Click on a country and download a flag to your computer. Step 2: Name it by its 3-letter code, such as SWE.Flag. Step 3: Click on "Photos" and upload your flag. Step 4: Click on the flag image and add the category Templates:Country Flags. PS. Estonia was already "inside" Gerontology Wikia, but there was a formatting issue that I corrected. Hope this helps. Ozcaro : Can you please help. When I uploaded the flag of BOLivia, I forgot to rename the file and I can't correct it like you did with Est -> EST. CGT dk (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi. I tried to rename it, but it didn't work so I deleted and reuploaded the image. The Bolivian flag should work now. Cheers! Ozcaro (talk) 21:24, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Some of the ISO ALPHA-3 Codes here differs from Country Code List CGT dk (talk) 01:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Toivo Rantala Is Toivo Rantala really the Finnish OLM? We don't know the other 1908-born man's birth date. http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_110_Club/index.php?showtopic=8143&view=findpost&p=22125507 Ozcaro (talk) 15:53, August 26, 2015 (UTC) talk:Ozcaro|talk]]) 15:46, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Until we know the other man's birthdate, I think Mr Rantala should stay Finland's OLM, since he's the oldest with a known birthdate. Richard Monkey (talk) 15:55, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Wash Wesley pending, not validated...please use the color codes for validation status. Thanks.Ryoung122 (talk) 23:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The Gerontology Wiki is in English Please don't use non-English symbols as the default name value. If you wish to place an alternate rendition, please use parentheses as we do with Japanese. Similarity/overlap doesn't make something the same.Ryoung122 (talk) 18:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Please add sources Everyone on this page should have a source link to it. That could be a news report or government report. Going forward, only add those cases that have a source and add the source at the time of case addition. Unsourced content may be removed. I'm giving this page one month to clean up. We already had an issue with Denmark's oldest man being an error.Ryoung122 (talk) 18:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Why don't you look for sources as well, Robert? Then the page would be sourced quicker if more editors collaborated in the search for sources. Richard Monkey (talk) 19:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Richard, good question. You are young, but I am involved in a quite a few projects, ranging from: 1. The Senior Consultant for Gerontology for Guinness World Records 2. The Director of the Gerontology Research Group's Supercentenarian Research and Database Division 3. A member of the International Database on Longevity 4. The Senior Advisor at the 110 Club 5. A bureaucrat at the Gerontology Wiki 6. I'm writing two book chapters for the Max Planck Institute for Demographic Research etc. As such, I now serve a more supervisory role, and have to delegate authority, where appropriate. Many of the tasks at the GRG once done by Dr. Coles are now divided between Johnny Adams and myself. Nonetheless, the GRG continues to grow larger, and we need to manage the growth. That's why the GRG expanded in 2015 from 1 to 2 directors, from 3 to 5 admins, and added 7 new correspondents. As more and more people turn 110, I can't be giving 100% of my time to making routine edits, as I did for many of the past 20+ years. However, I can help as a leader, teacher, mentor, advisor, and guide to help steer the next generation in the right direction. Some have shown themselves to be bright talent and have learned easily. Others have proven a bit more difficult. The bottom line is we have a team project here, and I, as one of the leaders of it (don't forget the WOP Wikia was my idea--later merged into the Gerontology Wiki), I'm operating more as a "construction foreman" as this encyclopedia rises. I'm not going to be like those on Wikipedia, falsely applying policies not intended for good. However, adding citations is, in my opinion, the very epitome of documentation. Without reliable sources, we don't have a reliable information system. So, I will, when time allows, actually do SOME of the updating myself. Right now, I'm #7 on the most-active Gerontology Wiki list of contributors. But I can't do this alone. There is no "I" in "team."Ryoung122 (talk) 03:12, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Oldest Man in Denmark? :Who is this about...?: "We already had an issue with Denmark's oldest man being an error." :I'll gladly help with any information about Denmark's oldest people. CGT dk (talk) 00:21, January 5, 2016 (UTC) : To make it clear, someone had changed Denmark's oldest man from "born 1910" to "born 1931"...not sure if that was vandalism. But now we have someone even older listed, so the point is moot at the moment.Ryoung122 (talk) 03:16, January 5, 2016 (UTC) #The unidentified man in Odense is not the oldest but only the 6th oldest man in Denmark. #Richard didn't identify this man, but took the name Erik Holst from Oldest in Denmark. #I discovered that Erik Holst was born in 1931 not 1910 and removed the error. #Georg Ingwersen Jensen, born 1906, is the oldest man who has ever lived in Denmark! # Happy New Year ... CGT dk (talk) 22:12, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Good followup, CGT dk. That said, I'm wondering, with the name "Erik Holst" being quite common, how you determined that the Erik Holst allegedly born in 1910 was actually born in 1931? With "Oldest in Denmark" a fairly reliable source, how did this error occur?Ryoung122 (talk) 00:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Ok, that is not so easy to explain, but many years of practice helps. For the last 5 years I have error checked and supplied information and ideas to "OiD" and have done a lot of family research for nearly 20 years before that. We have in StatBank Denmark access to details about where people live, how old and when they are born. In the "Erik Holst" case we knew from the statistics that a man born in the last quarter of 1910 lives in Odense as of 1 Oct 2015, but not the exact day of birth. 1 Jan 2015 there were 13 living people born in Q4 1910, 5 of them are currently unknown, giving us 5 possible birth dates to the man in Odense: :10 Oct, 22 Nov, 27 Nov, 10 Dec and 14 Dec. The manager of "OiD" had seen in this 'Newsletter' (page 6) that an Erik Holst in an Old peoples Home in Odense got a year older on 10 Oct, but NOT how old. So when the Erik Holst born 10 Oct 1931 also lives in Odense, it could only be the same man. CGT dk (talk) 04:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC)